


[Podfic] High and Tight, Soft and Loose

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, BAMF John, Clarification might have helped, Clueless Sherlock, Communication Failure, Embarrassed John, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Sherlock, Jealous John, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Penis Size, Penises, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex noises, Sexual Tension, Sherlock is tense, Sherlock needs release, Undressing, and John hates him, and there's this guy named Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pressed the knuckle of his index finger against his mouth and sighed. “So, you're coiled like a spring and ready to be ... sprung?”</p>
<p>    “If you want to be pedestrian about it, yes.”</p>
<p>    “Like I said, you should do something about that.”</p>
<p>    “And like I said, pedestrian. What would you have me do? Take up jogging? Yoga? Oh! Unless you mean –”</p>
<p>    “I don't mean anything. Let’s drop it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] High and Tight, Soft and Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High and Tight, Soft and Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196670) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> A hot and happy little end to the 'summer of love' for you. I thought this would make a lovely interlude whilst you wait for Sketchy to be finished, as well as the latest co-podfic project with consulting_smartass.
> 
> All grateful thanks as ever to cwb for giving me permission to podfic this lovely little gem.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

High and Tight, Soft and Loose: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/so8lknut0donp2a/High_and_Tight%2C_Soft_and_Loose_-_cwb.mp3)


End file.
